The Marriage Band
by zutarian.for.life
Summary: Post Twilight Princess. Link wants to propose to Ilia, but because of certain circumstances, he must travel to Hyrule Castle. Once there, he meets new friends...and some old ones that complicate his mission. Rated T for later chapters. 1/2/09- Re-Written!
1. Chapter 1

A/N:

1/2/09 EDITED!!! Being unhappy with it, I re-wrote some parts. Just thought you ought to know.

Okay, so this isn't my first fan-fiction, but I have never written a LoZ one before… It's actually a bit odd for me…but whatever.

I have the first few chapters already to go, but I will release them maybe a couple days apart.

Reviews are welcome

Enjoy!

~.life

CHAPTER ONE

You would think that after traveling all over Hyrule fighting the Goddesses-know-what kind of monsters and the long gone evil known as Ganondorf, I would be able to ask a simple question to someone I've known my whole life. But, apparently, this wasn't a simple question.

I cleared my throat for the millionth time and took a deep breath.

"You want to marry my daughter," Mayor Bo said calmly.

My exhale came out as a strangled cough. After regaining my composure, I asked the obvious, "How did you know I was going to ask you that?"

Mayor Bo gave me an amused look; his odd tusks lifting with the corners of his mouth. "Link, we have been sitting at this table for a good twenty minutes now, and all you have been able to do is clear your throat and sigh. I realized that that would be the only question you would ever stumble over."

I felt a blush creep up my neck as I cringed awkwardly. "So, will you give me permission for Ilia's hand in marriage?"

Mayor Bo's face formed a contemplative look as he thought about it. In the mean time, my stomach decided to turn into a world-class acrobat.

I had been planning to ask Ilia to marry me for a while now, but I couldn't do it until I asked for Mayor Bo's permission first. That is the main reason why it's taken me so long. I knew that it would be a slim chance that the mayor would actually turn the idea down, but I didn't want to be so selfish.

Finally, Mayor Bo's face changed into a smile. "Yes, you may marry my daughter."

I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding and smiled. "Thank you, sir."

Mayor Bo reached over and brought his hand down on my shoulder. "No, son, thank _you_. Ilia can finally move out!" he laughed. "So, where's the marriage band?"

I cringed again. In Ordon, it was customary for the man to present a marriage band—a bracelet—to the woman he wants to marry. I had absolutely no idea where to get one.

"Well… the thing is… I don't have one…yet…" I heard my voice grow smaller and smaller as I finished the sentence.

Mayor Bo gave a peculiar look then spoke, "You know, Link? How about you give Ilia the band I gave her mother?"

I gaped at the man. Giving Ilia the same band her mother married with would be more than perfect. I could picture the look on Ilia's face as I held out the band. She would be ecstatic.

"You would give me Ilia's mother's band?"

Mayor Bo just smiled. "I think it's the right thing to do."

I let out a burst of laughter, stumbling over my words as I spoke. "That's great! I mean, thank you! I would be honored!"

The Mayor laughed along and spoke again, "There's one thing though, Link."

My excitement dimmed a little as I looked at him curiously. "What's that?"

"The band isn't here."

My face fell as I tried to process that. "What?"

"The band's not here."

I waited a moment for an explanation, but didn't get it. "Well, where is it, sir?"

"Hyrule castle."

Another pause. "Why?"

"A long time ago, Ilia's mother and I visited the castle and she fell in love with the gardens right away. When we came back, that's all she could talk about…" Bo looked up smiling. "She would go on and on about the flowers and the trees…"

I smiled sadly and let Mayor Bo reminisce the days with his late wife. I began thinking about my imminent journey to Hyrule Castle.

_Back_ to Hyrule Castle.

I never thought I would be going back. After the fall of Gannondorf, I only stayed a short while with Zelda to help out with repairs on the Castle, and then we traveled to the desert to—

I stopped that thought immediately. Luckily, Mayor Bo chose this time to start talking again.

"I've buried the band in a wooden box in front of the statue on the left side of the castle. You know the spiral statues that are there?"

Thinking back, I remembered the odd statues: each holding one replica of the three pieces of the Triforce. I nodded to Bo.

"Good. Okay, so I'll leave you to your packing and preparing for tonight and I'll see you off bright and early tomorrow morning. That okay?" Bo stood up and I followed suit. He put his arm over my shoulders and led me to the door.

"Sounds great, Mayor," I said with a smile.

"Oh, go ahead and call me Bo now. It's alright." Bo winked.

"Sounds great, Bo." I smiled a little bigger as I tried out his name. "See you tomorrow."

With that, I left Bo's house to start packing at my own.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:

Hello again everyone! I hope you liked the first chapter. It was a bit slow, but hey, every story needs a plot builder.

I decided to just post the second chapter to make up for the first.

Reviews are welcome

Enjoy!

1/2/09- Again, this was re-written. I had to delete the story and re-load it. Every chapter after this one will be new.

~.life

CHAPTER TWO

I was halfway through packing in my basement when I heard a knock from upstairs. I listened as my front door opened and I heard footsteps creak across the floor to the ladder. I picked up my lantern to see who was coming down and smiled as I saw the backside of Ilia make its way down the ladder.

I stood up when she touched the floor.

"Ilia! I was just thinking about you!" I said teasingly as I ran to embrace her.

Ilia laughed as she returned the embrace. "Hello, Link! What's this I hear of you leaving Ordon?"

I pulled back, but kept my hands on her shoulders. I should have known Bo would talk. "You heard?"

"Rumors fly fast in this small of a town," she said absently. "You should have known that since the incident with Beth and Colin!" Ilia laughed again and kissed my nose before spinning out of my grasp. She walked over to my unfinished packing job. "So…"

I watched her admiringly as she picked up a few things to fiddle with. She was so beautiful. The way her eyes glittered in the lantern-light made me lose my concentration for a moment.

I shook myself out of my daze. "So what?"

"So, what are you leaving for?" Ilia looked up at me through her lashes, knowing that the look could get any information from me…usually. I was dead set on not giving her any information this time.

"You don't know yet? I guess the rumors aren't that good." I gave a devious smile as I kneeled down to continue packing.

Ilia pouted for a moment, but then walked behind me to wrap her arms around my middle. "Oh, won't you tell me?"

"Nope."

Ilia sighed in defeat. She knew by that 'nope' that she wasn't going to get anything from me.

She watched me pack for the remainder of the time, talking about random things going on in town. When I finished, it was late, and Ilia had to leave.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning, Link," she said as she gently kissed my cheek.

"Goodnight, Ilia," I said as she closed the door behind her.

I climbed up to my bed and fell fast asleep, wanted every bit of energy for tomorrow.

_SLAM_

My eyes flew open.

_SLAM_

I flew off my cot and on to my feet, reaching behind me on instinct. Realizing I didn't have my sword anymore, I put my hand down. I looked down the ladder to the main floor of my house. I didn't see anyone, so I climbed down silently, landing on the wooden floor with a muffled _thump_.

_SLAM_

I jumped and turned toward my basement. The sound was coming from down below.

I picked up a knife from the sink and went to the ladder. I couldn't see anything in the darkness so I picked up my lantern and lit it.

From what little range of sight I had, no one was down there. I hooked my lantern to my belt and made my way down the ladder facing out.

I held the lantern out and found nothing but my own stuff. I exhaled and relaxed.

Then a whisper sounded in the empty air, "Link."

I tensed up again and brought my knife in front of me, searching for the source of the call.

In the left corner of the room, my mirror began to glow.

"Link."

The voice was so familiar, as if from a dream. I cautiously made my way to the mirror. A mist covered the surface. I lifted my right hand and wiped the mirror.

A face began to form. Blue skin, hair the color of fire, eyes of the same color…

I shouted and stumbled backwards as Midna's face appeared in the mirror. Her real face: the one that took my breath away after my battle with Gannon.

I watched in agony as she tilted her head to the side, her pale blue lips forming a small smile.

"Link…"

Suddenly, I wasn't in my basement anymore. I was at the bottom of a hill and Midna was at the top, her skin glowing from the setting sun behind her. Her flaming hair gently moved with the breeze, as did her dress.

"Am I so beautiful, you have no words?"

As she said that, the quiet whisper echoed around me: "I'm glad you got to see me like this."

The field dissolved around me, and I was standing in the Mirror Chamber that held an unbroken Mirror of Twilight. Midna was standing at the entrance to the other realm, pushing her tear to the mirror.

"Link… I… See you around."

The whisper came again as she spoke: "I'll do what ever it takes to see you again, Link."

I felt a lump in my throat begin to form as I watched Midna disappear into the Twilight Realm. The Mirror cracked next to me and—

My eyes snapped open as I heard Bo's rooster call the sunrise.

The sound of the Mirror shattering echoed in my ears as I slowly sat up in my bed.

I felt a sharp ache in my chest. "Midna."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:

Hello all! I hope you are enjoying my story. Like I said before, it's odd for me to write a story set in the LoZ universe, let along in a guy's point of view. Bear with me :P

For a while, I had only the first two chapters, but I never kept writing. Now, I going to make sure I keep working on it!

I feel so bad because I think someone had this story on his/her alert list, but I had to delete the story to re-write it.

If that was you, and you found the story again: I'm sorry! But I'm glad you found it again!!

Reviews welcome

:] .life

CHAPTER THREE

I tried to push the dream out of my head as I got my things together, but failed. Sadness pierced through me each time _her_ face appeared in my mind. I couldn't deny the fact that I missed Midna so much.

Sure, she had been a bit selfish in the beginning of our journey, but she had changed. She really helped me and became a friend. If it wasn't for Midna, I wouldn't be alive and the world would probably be ruled in Darkness.

But, I could never see her again. Ever.

When she shattered the Mirror of Twilight, she didn't just prove her leadership, she destroyed the only link between our worlds.

I shook off the depressing memories and picked up Epona's saddle bag.

I walked outside and saw Bo and Ilia at the opening of the forest with Epona, who was clearly antsy with excitement. Epona was a smart horse; she knew she was going somewhere, and, being copped up in this little town, couldn't wait.

Bo met me at the ladder to take down the bag so I could get down without hurting myself. I hit the soft ground and walked over to Epona, taking back the saddle bag from Bo.

"Do you have everything you need?" Ilia asked anxiously.

"Yes," I said as I tied the bags to the saddle.

"Are you sure? Did you double check?"

"Ilia, he's not new to this, honey," Bo laughed.

She laughed weakly. "I guess you're right."

I laughed and turned to Ilia. "It's all right," I reassured her. "I'll be fine."

"Hey, Link, do you think you should wear something more… formal to go to the castle?" Bo asked.

That startled me. I was so caught up in… everything that I hadn't even thought about what I was wearing. I looked down at my many-pieced outfit and knew it wouldn't be very polite to go to see Zelda in these clothes.

"I guess so…" I said, thinking about what I could wear.

An idea struck my mind, and then struck my heart. There was something I could wear, but that would mean I was forced into some painful memories. I had no choice though.

"I'll be right back," I said quickly before running back into my house. I stood in the middle of the room for a moment, trying to remember where it was.

"Basement," I said to myself as I unhooked my lantern from my belt and lit it. I walked over to the top of the ladder and then stopped, remembering my dream.

"Don't be stupid," I said out loud, "It's just a basement."

I climbed down the ladder feeling my heart race faster and faster. I touched the floor and turned around. As expected, no one was there. I looked over to the left corner and saw the mirror.

It was just a mirror.

I sighed and walked to the right side of the room to one of my chests. I hesitated before opening it.

Inside, there sat a green tunic on top of other pieces of clothing. Beside that was a brown iron mesh tunic under a pair gloves and a pair of boots. And beside that were a belt, a holster, and a hat. These were the clothes of a hero. I felt the familiar sense of pride as I pulled them out of the chest.

Memories, both good and bad, flooded back to me as I switched my clothing. I left the hat in the chest (I never liked it very much anyway) and closed it.

The last thing I put on was the holster. As I pulled it tight across my chest, I walked over to a shelf. I pulled off a blanket revealing a metal shield with the Royal Family Crest on it. I picked it up; testing its weight, I remembered how many times it saved my life.

I looked back at the shelf and picked up the sheathed sword that sat there. I pulled out the sword and examined it. It was not the Master Sword, for I had returned that to the Sacred Grove, but it still held memories. I pushed the sword gently back into the sheath and secured it and the shield on my back.

I folded my old clothes and brought them upstairs before I left my house.

After climbing back down the ladder outside, I turned around to see Ilia's worried face staring at me.

"Do you think you're going to need your sword?"

I held her face between my hands and smiled. "It's just in case, love."

Her face relaxed a bit. "Okay."

I hugged her then turned to Bo and Epona.

"Good luck," Bo said, winking, as he shook my hand.

"Thanks," I replied as I pulled myself up on Epona.

Once on, I turned to Ilia. "I'll be right back."

"I promise not to lose my memory this time," Ilia said with a small smile.

I laughed and waved goodbye as I got Epona moving toward Ilia's future wedding band.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:

Hello everyone! Thanks for sticking around to keep reading! I'm sorry if this story seems slow. Don't worry. Things should kick up in the next few chapters ^_0.

Okay, I have been popping out chapters rather quickly the past two days, but that was because they were written and just needed editing, and also I was on break from school. Its starts back up on Monday, so my updating will slow a bit. But fear not! I won't abandon this story.

One more thing: I never put a disclaimer before my story. Ahem, here goes…

The only thing I own up to is the plot bunny of this story, which was not made for profit. If I had any control over the actual story line of Twilight Princess… well, let's just say there would be some minor alterations.

Reviews are welcome!

zutarianforlife

(there has been a problem with my name showing up on my a/n. I don't know why.)

CHAPTER FOUR

By the time I reached the familiar gates of Castle Town, the sun was just passing its highest point in the sky. I had taken one stop in Hyrule Field, just beyond Faron Woods, to eat a small breakfast then continued on to the south entrance of Castle Town.

The trip went without any problems. Though, I didn't expect any monsters to linger after Gannon was defeated.

I hopped off Epona, knowing she had the whole south field to graze and rest on, and headed up the stone stairs into town.

Since it was already past mid-day, I decided to visit the bar first and ask for a place to stay before going to see Zelda about digging up the band. I passed a few people on my way to the bar, but I didn't recognize anyone.

I walked down the familiar stairs in the back alley and opened the door to the bar, immediately spotting an old friend cleaning mugs behind the counter. I smiled and shut the door behind me.

"Well, well, well!" Telma's rich voice sounded through the room. "Look who we have here!"

Walking forward, I smiled and ducked my head in embarrassment as the few people in the bar stared at me in wonder.

Laughing, Telma put down the mug she was holding and walked around the counter.

"It's been ages, honey!" she said, hugging me in the process.

"It really has," I replied and returned the embrace.

I followed her back to the counter as she asked me about my travels. I told her a paraphrased version of what happened after I helped Zelda clean up the castle, skipping over some details.

"How has things been around here?" I asked her after my tale.

"Oh, it's been uneventful, but I guess that's a good thing." She winked. "So, what brings you to Castle Town?"

I felt myself blush ever so slightly before answering. "Well, I actually need to go see Zelda. I need her permission to take something from the Castle grounds."

Telma looked puzzled. "What on Earth do you need to take?"

"Well… Ilia—you remember Ilia—Ilia's father buried her mother's marriage band in the gardens—"

Telma dropped the mug she was cleaning. "You're gonna propose it Ilia?! Oh, my goodness me! Congratulations honey!"

My blush became more pronounced as I mumbled a thank you.

"You and Ilia. Mm-hmm. I knew you two would be perfect for each other." She smiled and picked up the mug again.

"Yes, thank you, but there was something I needed to ask you." I changed the subject as I tried to regain my composure.

"Oh! You just came from Ordon, didn't you hon? Do you need a place to stay for the night?"

I smiled in relief. "Yes, if it wouldn't be a problem, I don't want to be an inconvenience."

Again, Telma put down the mug. "Inconvenience? No, child! Follow me, I'll find you a room." She walked around the bar, gesturing me to follow.

The next morning, I woke up from another memory-plagued sleep but forced myself not to dwell on it. Today was the day I was going to find Ilia's marriage band. I passed the slight queasy feeling in my stomach as excitement as I jumped out of my cot.

I ate some breakfast, said my goodbyes to Telma, telling her I'd be back later in the day, and began my walk to the Castle.

As I made my way through town, I spotted a familiar golden retriever making its own way through the crowded alley. As it looked straight at me and began wagging its tail violently, I started to laugh. It leaped forward and bounded its way to me, stopping obediently at my feet with its tail whacking the legs of the ongoing market shoppers. I laughed again and scratched behind the dog's ear, receiving a playful yelp from the canine.

"Look at you! You're not the little puppy I remember anymore!" I said to the dog as I continued to scratch his neck.

Unaware of it, I had bent down to the dog, putting myself in range of a wet dog kiss. I laughed as I wiped the slobber off my face and continued walking down the alley, knowing full well that the dog would follow.

The two of us made our way to the castle gates. I looked back to the dog before turning my attention to the guards.

One of the soldiers looked me over as the other said, "State your business."

"I am Link, from Ordon. I wish to speak with the princess. We are acquaintances, she will recognize my name when you tell her," I told the two men simply.

"Link from Ordon Province? No, she's told us about you. You may enter." The solider eyed the dog panting happily behind me. "But the dog…"

I turned to see the dog looking up at me with hopeful eyes. The look sent me back in time to a phrase spoken to me in this very town…

_"…I don't like stone pavement because it makes my feet hurt…"_

I smiled to the dog and turned back to the guard. "It's alright. He's very obedient. Never leaves my side unless I tell him."

The guard looked back at the dog with weary eyes. "Fine, he may go."

The two guards moved out of the way so that the dog and I could pass. When we were out of ear shot, I turned to the dog and said, "You better behave yourself, or it will be me that will get in trouble."

The dog barked in reply and trotted on, still wagging its tail.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:

Hello, all!! I want to thank you all for your kind words in the reviews :D that's what writers live for 

I'm so so soooo sorry for taking so long to update!! Various stages of writers' block and school stuff has been hitting me hard, so I worked extra hard to get this chapter done the same day I started working on it (*cough* today). I'm sorry if its short, I just wanted to get something out there.

I'll try getting the next chapter up as fast as I can!!

Enjoy :]

-zutarian . for . life .

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE

When the dog and I crossed the bridge to the main gates of Hyrule Castle, I pushed the heavy doors open and turned to the dog, who was anxiously trying to spot the grass behind me.

"Let me see if the cost is clear before you prance around in the grass, okay?" I said, giving him a look that clearly represented "stay."

The dog barked, but stood still.

I looked around the courtyard, spying nothing but the three statues representing the triforce pieces; one of which sat upon the reason for the trip. I wasn't sure which one marked Bo's hiding place, but I knew that Zelda would know.

I turned back to the dog and gestured it to follow. Of course, I all but dove out of the way as he shot off like a bullet to the garden on our left. I laughed and ran after him, already shouting things like "Stay out of the flowers!" and "Leave the squirrels alone!"

After a couple minutes of hectic sniffing, the dog pushed his nose into one of the shrubs and pulled out a stick. I knew he was going to run to me even before he did so. I agreed to play fetch with him for a short while, but I knew I had to get to business soon.

As I watched the happy canine ran back and forth to collect the stick, I couldn't help but reminisce on my incredible days as a wolf. It wasn't something I thought about often because of the other memories it brought up, but I couldn't deny the feeling of freedom I had in those days. To just _run_ like that was an exhilaration beyond words. I could still remember how my transformed muscles felt as they stretched and contracted with every bound, and how I never failed to feel a slight tug on the scruff of my neck as Midna stopped herself from flying off her post…

I cleared my throat, shook off the memories (knowing full well I shouldn't have started thinking about them in the first place), and kneeled down to the eager dog after he dropped the saliva-covered twig at my feet for the hundredth time.

"Okay, that's enough for today," I said as I scratched behind his ears. Then, something popped into my mind. "Hmmm… we need a name for you."

The dog held my gaze as I searched for a good name. He needed a simple name; two syllables at the most. I was almost sorely tempted to call him Gannon, as a joke, but I didn't think that would go over to well when I called to him in public.

I stood up and began to slowly walk out of the garden, still raking my brain. I turned to see the dog following me as if he was my…

"Shadow!"

The dog gave a yelp at my sudden outburst, but was still wagging its tail.

"I'll call you Shadow! How is that?" I kneeled back down to the dog, receiving a lick of agreement. I laughed and stood, ready to get what I came for.

"Link?"

I turned around to the call of my name and smiled when I saw Zelda walking out of the castle. I brushed off any dirt I had on my clothes and bowed loyally as the princess approached.

Zelda laughed. "Oh, come now, Link! There's no need to bow! How about a hug for a friend you have not seen in ages?"

I chucked and stepped forward to receive an embrace from the girl.

"Oh!" Zelda exclaimed when, I can only guess, she looked over my shoulder, "Who do we have here?" She broke the hug and brought her attention to Shadow, who was obediently standing behind me.

"This is Shadow," I said, laughing as the dog barked at the introduction. "He hasn't left my side since I got into town, and I thought it would be nice for him to see actual grass for once."

"Well, if anyone has a way with dogs, it would be you, Link," Zelda giggled as she bent down to pet Shadow, who, I could tell, was trying his hardest not to lick the princess' face off. She scratched the top of his head once more before standing up. "So, what brings you to Hyrule Castle?"

I took a breath to speak, but a sarcastic voice cut my explanation off, as well as my thought coherency.

"Geez, Link, if you missed being a dog so much, you didn't have to own one; I would have left you as one."


End file.
